Sonic Wars
by WinglesFalcon
Summary: Basically, a Sonic and Star Wars Crossover. There is roughly a Ten year period between Chapters 5 and 6. Chapters are labeled according to time period. Ex: Chapter 6 is labeled as Chapter 1. R&R!
1. A Hedgehog and An Echidna

Chapter 1: A Hedgehog and An Echidna

"Talk about a smooth landing!" said a cloaked, red figure. The other figure happened to also be cloaked…but was the color blue. "What are you talking about! I almost wet my cloak!" said the blue one. The red one was quick to snap back: "Oh! Like you could do any better?" "Of course I can!" said the blue one, getting really mad.

Suddenly, a robot came in and greeted them, "Hello! Welcome to the amazing ship of the viceroy! We hope you enjoy your stay and hope you don't kill anyone or get killed!" Then, it left to get them some hot cocoa. The two figures took off their hoods to reveal it was Knuckles-Gon Jinn, and Sonic-Wan Kenobi. To make it easier…we'll call them Knuckles and Sonic.

Sonic had already forgotten their plan, so asked what it was. Knuckles replied, "We knock out the robot, take the free hot cocoa, and run!" "Why do I keep forgetting?" asked Sonic, to himself. Under his breath you could hear Knuckles reply, "Because you're an idiot!" Soon, the robot came in and Sonic hit it in the head with a tray lying on the ground. "I forget! The robot's made of titanium!" The robot didn't even realize what had happened. "Here's your cocoa boys!" it said. Knuckles said thank you then quickly took out his light saber.

One quick slash and the robot was in two pieces and "not computing". Sonic took out his and tried stabbing it in the head, but missed all 746 times. Knuckles quickly took care of it, and they grabbed their hot cocoa and ran to their ship. Unfortunately, it was being inspected by Storm Troopers. "Great! They found us!" yelled Sonic. Knuckles pulled him down just in time not to be seen. Some of the Storm Troopers went to inspect what was going on.

Knuckles told Sonic, "I'll go start up the ship, you distract the guards by asking for hot dogs!" Sonic thought it over for a minute. "But what if I get killed?" Knuckles quickly replied, "hopefully…you will!" then ran toward the ship. Finally, the guards found Sonic. "Um…hello…can I get three hot dogs, please?" The guard looked at him for a moment then finally said, "…sure!" The guard walked over to the concession stand and took out four hot dogs (being a guard is hungry work). Sonic walked over to the ship with his three hot dogs.

"Why did you get three hot dogs?" asked Knuckles. Sonic replied, "I'm a growing boy!" They left, but Knuckles was disappointed because Sonic was still alive. Knuckles last hope to get rid of his apprentice was to sell him back to Rent-An-ApprenticeÔ. Unfortunately, it was run by the head of the Jedi Council, Chao-da. It was Knuckles only hope.

Once they finally reached the Jedi Council room, they met up with Chao-da. Knuckles begged, "PLEASE! Take him back! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Chao-da had this to say: "Sorry, no refunds. I told you he would be annoying." Chao-da quickly added, "Now, go to find a weird looking thingy-merbobber named Jar Jar Stinks." Knuckles was a little worried, "Is he annoying like Sonic?" Chao-da was quick to assure him, "No, he's just mentally retarded…he can't seem to talk right." Knuckles was now really worried, "Oh, no…" Sonic jumped for joy and clapped his hands, "Yay! A new friend!"

The two Jedi's got back on their ship, and left for Naboo…home of the mentally retarded gungans. Sonic got bored quickly and started a song, "99 bottles of coke on the wall, 99 bottles of coke…" Knuckles got annoyed quickly, and had Sonic go to the back of the ship and sit in the corner. Knuckles thought his problem was solved, but after reaching Naboo, his problem was just beginning…


	2. Jar Jar Stinks

Chapter 2: Jar Jar Stinks

Location: Naboo

"Talk about a smooth landing," said Knuckles. Sonic got really frustrated, "What do you mean? This was worse than the first one! I did wet my cloak this time! I didn't get past 10 bottles of coke, either!" Knuckles covered his ears. As they walked along, Sonic kept complaining like a little sissy about how he hated the climate on the planet, the air smelled bad, and a whole bunch of other nonsense that couldn't be helped.

Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks, "Shut up! Do you hear that?" Sonic couldn't hear a thing, "What are you talking about?" Knuckles took out his light saber and ran. "Follow me Sonic, and get your light saber ready!" Sonic stared into space like an idiot, then finally caught on. "Okie-Dokie!" He took out his light saber and started to run after Knuckles. Eventually, Sonic could hear the sound as it started getting louder.

"Jump, Sonic!" Knuckles and Sonic both jumped in time, and started hacking away at whatever it was they were attacking. Unfortunately, it was Jar Jar Stinks, and now, he was in millions of tiny pieces. "Oh great! We cut up an innocent bystander!" Knuckles said with aggravation. Sonic had an idea, "Quick! Find the pieces of the mouth…I brought Duct Tape!" So they taped up the mouth and asked it it's name. It's reply was, "Me's-a Jar Jar Stinks! Whose-a is you-sa?"

After five hours and twelve rolls of duct tape, Jar Jar was put back together again. "Wow! You're worse than Humpty-Dumpty!" said Sonic. Knuckles cut in saying, "Actually, Humpty-Dumpty was never put back together, so Jar Jar was easier." Sonic and Knuckles got into a big fight over Humpty-Dumpty, duct tape, and cottage cheese until Jar Jar broke it up saying, "We's-a need to go down to da city of da gun-a-gens!" So they put on their breathing things and followed Jar Jar underwater to the Gungen city.

They got inside the king's court, and went to see him about how to get to out of the planet. The king was furious that Jar Jar let in creatures other than Gungen's into their hidden city. The king told them how to get out, but, as punishment for bringing them in, Jar Jar was sentenced to go with them. Knuckles suddenly got a headache as he thought about having two idiots travel with him. They left, and with every mile away from the planet they got, Knuckles' headache got worse.

After picking up the queen Amedaliaminacaplaterschnoffermiegen, and her assistant, Padamy, the engine started running weirdly. They went to the nearest planet which happened to be Tatooine. There they met Charmy, a trader that collected used ship, pod racer, and go-kart parts. Charmy had a little slave named Shadow. Shadow looked almost exactly like Sonic, only Shadow was black and red instead of blue. While Knuckles worked out a deal with Charmy, the others played around with Shadow, who seemed to know his mechanics.

Charmy drove a hard bargain for a ship engine, so they all left as they thought of what to do. Shadow invited them over to his home to help out in their attempts to get a ship engine. Shadow's mom baked cookies, so they ate while Knuckles started thinking about what to do. That's when Shadow had an idea. "Guys, come out back! I have to show you something!"


	3. A New Apprentice

Chapter 3: A New Apprentice

"Wow! What is it?" asked Sonic. Shadow flipped it around for a minute, "It is a Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles thought for a minute, "I've heard of those…they give the carrier amazing power! There are seven total, and the more you carry, the stronger you become." "Which is how you will get your engine." said Shadow. "Right," said Sonic, "We'll take the emerald, get really powerful, and beat up Charmy for one."

"No, Stupid," Shadow said, "The big race is tomorrow, and with this I can run really fast! I enter, you bet on me for the engine against Charmy, I win, you guys get your engine." Sonic thought it over, "I'm confused…" Shadow said, "Just don't do anything, Knuckles will get it taken care of." "Right!" said Knuckles, who actually knew what was going on. Padamy had a question, "How fast do you run?" Shadow replied, "See that tree? Watch how fast I can get to it!" He held up the emerald, shouted "Chaos Control", and made it to the tree (that was a mile away) in about half a second.

When he got back he quickly pointed, "I was walking, too!" The others stood with their jaws drooping to the ground. He walked by triumphantly and closed everyone's mouth. "What do you think of that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Knuckles came up and shook his hand crazily saying, "Young man…, you are racing tomorrow!" Shadow felt so proud of himself. He was going to race with the big boys. He was only worried about one little thing: dying!

The next day, on their way to the big race, the group stopped by Charmy's to make the bet. Charmy agreed, and if Shadow they got the engine, but if they lost, they had to become Charmy's slaves. The race about to begin, so everyone left for their seats. When the race began, everyone ran, except for Shadow who flipped his emerald around, shouted "Chaos Control", and was at the finish line three-quarters of a second later. He had one. The group took the engine and went back to Shadow's house to say goodbye.

"Goodbye!" said Knuckles. Then he stood there, thinking for a second. He pulled out his mediclorion checker, and took a look at Shadow. His mediclorions were jumping off the scale! "You need to come with us, Shadow! You might be the chosen one! We need you to be examined by Chao-da." Shadow said "okay", and they left. They reached the Jedi Council room where they examined Shadow and said that he wouldn't be trained because he was a scaredy-cat. Knuckles decided to train him anyway.

Meanwhile, back on the viceroy's ship, they released a cloaked figure to go find these people. He had to ask for directions a lot, but eventually found their ship as it was about to take off. He took off his hood revealing it was Black Doom. He took out his light saber and attacked Knuckles. He took out his light saber and began fighting back. The ship picked up Knuckles just in time.

They left and headed for the Gungen city because they figured something was up. They needed an alliance. On the way they all started singing 99 bottles of coke on the wall, even Knuckles sang along this time. They made it over to the Gungen city and went inside to talk to the king of the Gungen's. He agreed to help them so they left for Naboo to stop the viceroy and whatever he had up his sleeve (which was unusually long).

Before landing on Naboo, they were down to two bottles of coke, but didn't get to finish it. They ran through the city killing all androids in their way. Eventually they made it to the ship loading dock where they met up with Black Doom again. Shadow hid in the cockpit of a ship. Padamy and her bodyguards went to go find the viceroy. That left Knuckles and Sonic to fight Black Doom.

Shadow accidentally flew away in the fighter jet, and went where it was taking him (it was on auto-pilot). It took him to the viceroy's ship. He decided that he needed to blow it up. The Gungen's got ready to battle the oncoming army of androids. Padamy and her bodyguards made it to the castle. Knuckles and Sonic took off their cloaks to fight Black Doom. The battle was about to begin…


	4. Here Comes the Final Battle

Chapter 4: Here Comes the Final Battle

"Where did Shadow go?" asked Sonic. "Oh great!" said Knuckles, once again, very frustrated. Shadow happened to be flying around the viceroy's ship. Shadow, who happened to be good with flying and shooting, flew into the core of the ship to blow it up. The core was full of androids. To quickly destroy the core, Shadow needed to be able to get out of the ship in about two seconds. Without a Chaos Emerald…it was impossible.

Using those hook-thingies, Padamy and her bodyguards climbed up the windows of the queen's castle to find the viceroy. Unfortunately, it was on the top floor. They had a long way to go. "Let's get inside and use the elevators!" said Padamy. So they shot through a window and climbed in. There were some guards inside, so they had to shoot them down.

In the field that was the city's boundary, the Gungen army awaited the android army to get rid of them. The Gungen's set up their shields as the marching of the androids kept getting louder and louder. Jar Jar Stinks was getting really nervous, "Me-sa no likey da way dis is-a turning out!" A Gungen soldier slapped him and told him to shut up, and he felt better. The android army could now be seen. "Is it-a too late to be-sa turning back?"

"Where's a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked himself. He jumped out of the jet with a gun and started shooting the androids. "Since when did I become good with one of these things?" He kept shooting, not knowing about the change that SEGA made to him. One android had an emerald. He shot it down and took the emerald. He got back in the jet and charged up it's cannon.

Padamy and her group reached the elevators and got in. The elevator music was a cheap recording of the Star Was Main Theme. Then it changed to the Sonic Heroes Main Theme. At the start of Sonic's Theme for Sonic Adventure 2, they reached the top floor. Padamy wanted to stay to finish the song, but they had to leave. Shooting the androids, they finally reached the door that the viceroy was in. Padamy gave out the instructions, "We shoot it open on the count of three! 1...2..."

"3...4..." Jar Jar counted the androids who were outside on the field, getting set up to have the fight. "There are way too many of them!" shouted a Gungen, "We need more soldiers!" The androids finally got set up, and were getting their guns set. The Gungen's did the same. One android was signaling when to start shooting, "Ready…Aim…FIRE!" The androids started shooting at will. The Gungen's shields were too strong for the laser blasts. The captain of the Gungen army was signaling, "1...2...3..."

"…FIRE!" shouted Shadow shooting the ship's core. He held up his emerald, shouted "Chaos Control" and the jet and himself were teleported out just in time to not get blown up. He flew back to the loading dock in Naboo, completely unharmed. Some people who saw what happened were there to greet him. For him the battle was over. The people held him up and cheered. "Throw him up on the count of three! 1...2..."

"3!" Padamy and her guards shot open the door and looked around for the viceroy. When they found him, they told him to stand with his hands up. Before he was told to not talk, he quickly said "Oh Snap!" Some of the guards took him away. For them the battle was nearly over. Some more androids showed up. Fire on the count of three! 1...2...3..."

"FIRE!" Half of the android army was cleared by a set of gunshots. The androids and Gungen's kept shooting. Jar Jar couldn't make out what was going on. He picked up a gun and started shooting like a maniac. Unfortunately, he wiped out a third of his own army. Fortunately, he shot the rest of the android army. Not very many people were able to cheer for him. For them the battle was over.

Knuckles and Sonic took out their light sabers and got ready to fight Black Doom. Sonic stopped, "I sense three wins for the good guys! I also since that the Atlanta Falcons beat the Detroit Lions, 27-7!" Knuckles was shocked, "Oh no! Not the Detroit Lions!" He took of his Detroit hat and threw it on the ground. He started stomping on it. For them, the battle was just beginning…


	5. Two Jedis A Sith and A Bunch of Fighting

Chapter 5: Two Jedi's, A Sith, and A Bunch of Fighting

Black Doom pulled out an Atlanta hat and put it on. Knuckles was furious, "You're going down!" He jumped and started attacking. With every slash Knuckles did, Black Doom could block. They were evenly matched. Sonic jumped in to help, but knocked away from the battle. Sonic got back up and circled around the two mad things. Sonic jumped up, and knocked the Atlanta hat right off.

"You can do whatever you want to me…but you do not hurt a Detroit fan! Especially my master!" said Sonic. Knuckles was very surprised at this, but kept fighting. Knuckles and Sonic started circling Black Doom. They both attacked from opposite ends. Black Doom was having some trouble blocking both attacks and making his own. Fortunately for him, his light saber was double-ended.

Eventually the fighting reached some stop signs. Why they were there, no one knows. Knuckles and Black Doom kept fighting, but Sonic stopped for red lights. "Get him Knuckles!" cheered Sonic from the light. Finally it turned green, and he caught up to help Knuckles. They were getting close to another light, so Sonic went faster in his attacks. He was going twice as fast as Knuckles was.

They reached the light, and Sonic once again stopped. Knuckles turned around and asked, "What are you-" He was cut off by being literally being cut off. Knuckles was dead, but Sonic didn't care because he was old. Sonic went back to the fighting when the light was green again, and started fighting twice as fast as he was going before. Black Doom had it easier this time with only one opponent.

Soon, they made it past all the lights and were in a room with a giant hole in the middle. The fighting was well underway when Black Doom used the force, and knocked Sonic into the hole. He was holding onto a part of it sticking out, but his light saber was now gone. He had to get Knuckles', but how?

He jumped up and grabbed the light saber as quickly as he could. He took a big slash and Black Doom was in two pieces falling down the hole. Sonic pulled himself up out of the hole, and ran to his master. Knuckles was already dead…Sonic was too late. Sonic kicked him down the hole. "Oh well. He was going to die soon anyway…"

Sonic was about to leave when he thought of something. "Uh-oh! What am I going to do for a funeral?" Sonic started constructing a life-size copy of Knuckles out of newspaper and glue. Sonic finished after thirty newspapers, twelve bottles of glue, three hours. Lucky for Sonic, Knuckles was going to be cremated.

That afternoon, they had the cremation. No one noticed that Knuckles was a bunch of glued-together newspapers, until one guy looked up and asked, "Why is Knuckles burning so quickly?" Sonic told him to shut up and be respectful, and no one said anything else. Once the "body" was fully burnt, Sonic looked down at Shadow.

"Guess what? I'm your new master!" Sonic said. Shadow started to twitch and had an enormous headache. They stayed for celebration of winning the battle, then boarded their ship. Every passing moment, Shadow's headache got worse…


	6. Old Acquantinces

-1**Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances**

Today was a normal day…like any other. Padamy was currently waiting for the Queen's spaceship to arrive (Padamy was now senator). When it finally showed up, the queen stepped out, "Hello," she said. Padamy was about to say "hi", but the queen's ship suddenly blew up. Padamy stared at the burning wreckage like a deer in headlights for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess she finally decided to resign…"

After finding the queen's body and checking the wallet for cash, Padamy started to head back to Council Hall with her bodyguard. She turned and faced her bodyguard, and said, "Call Sonic and Shadow, we need to talk!" Unfortunately, her bodyguard was Jar Jar Stinks, and so he forgot her request five minutes after being told. He was going to ask her what she had asked of him, but didn't want to sound stupid. She already knew he was, so it really didn't matter.

The next day, Jar Jar ran out of tea bags for his coffee (it was part of a secret family recipe), so he decided to call Sonic and Shadow since they were the only people he knew who always carried around spare tea bags. When told the call was for tea bags, the two came over as fast as they could (considering they could run faster than the speed of sound, it didn't take long). "Hello-sa boys! You-sa got a de tea-sa bags?"

Sonic and Shadow held up their tea bags and their Jedi badges (they liked showing off their badges since it meant they were above the law and were considered The Man). After Jar Jar made his tea, Sonic and Shadow wanted to play Jedi's and Sith's (cops and robbers), but Jar Jar was busy being bodyguard. Sonic and Shadow decided to stay over night… mainly because their night light burned out, and wanted to sleep using Jar Jar's.

That night, a probe-type thing came up to Padamy's window, and opened a hatch that let two caterpillars out that weren't harmful at all, but scared Padamy to death. Sonic and Shadow came in and killed them, then went after the probe-type thing. They got into a hover car, and chased it. The probe happened to have a pilot in it, and the pilot…had a gun. It was like one of those really cool car chases, only 50,000 feet above sea level!

After about a five-minute chase, both vehicles ran out of gas, and the people inside had to continue on foot. Sonic and Shadow had the advantage here since they were really fast. The pilot of the probe-type thing was able to hide in a cantina before getting caught. Inside Shadow started looking while Sonic sat down. The guy next to Sonic had a chocolate-colored hat on to cover his bad haircut, and very goofy clothes on.

He leaned over to Sonic and whispered, "Pssst. Buddy…want to buy a Wonka bar?" Sonic looked at him for a second then started using mind tricks, "You do not want to sell me a Wonka bar," Sonic said. "I do not want to sell you a Wonka bar," the man echoed. Sonic talked again, "You want to go home and rethink your love for chocolate." The man once again replied, "I want to go home and rethink my love for chocolate!" The man left, and then someone else sat down. This other person…had a gun.

Sonic quickly took out his light saber and sliced the gun in two. Now the man (who actually was in fact a woman) couldn't use it. Sonic grabbed her, and Shadow followed as they went outside to have a little talk. "Why were you trying to kill Padamy?" Sonic asked. The woman replied, "It was my job." Sonic asked another question, "Who gave you this job?" The woman hesitated, then said, "A bounty hunter clown by the name of-"

The woman was cut off by being shot with some tranquilizer darts that had smiley faces on them. The darts were shot by a clown on a jet pack, who flew away as soon as they noticed him. A note was attached to one of the darts that read: "Property of Super Duper Cloners Inc." Sonic took the darts and put them in his pocket. "Looks like we need to do some investigating!" he said. Shadow smiled and they walked back to Padamy's home.


	7. Bounty Hunters and Clones

-1**Chapter 2: Bounty Hunters and Clones**

Sonic looked at Shadow very seriously, "You are going to be Padamy's bodyguard as she goes to that secret hideaway place." Shadow stared into space and drooled, then said, "Yes ma'am! I'm mean sir!" Sonic thought to himself, "I sure hope this is a good idea…" Shadow looked into space again. Sonic talked to his little android, telling it to set the coordinates on his ship. "I wish you and Padamy the best of luck, and Shadow, remember your orders!" Sonic got on his ship, and left.

Shadow saluted Sonic with a very stupid smile as Sonic's ship took off. He turned to Padamy and said, "Okie-Dokie! Let's go!" They got on their ship and headed for the secret place (which really wouldn't be a secret if anybody saw the ship, so they designed the ship in a camouflage color). One guy saw the ship and wondered why someone would have it designed that way, but then left because it didn't matter to him.

Sonic went to visit an old friend of his, whose name was Dextormaglophonhagen, but everyone called him Dex for short. Dex owned a small diner on Tatooine. "Hello Dex! How have you been?" Sonic asked as he walked in the door. Dex looked at him, "You only ask me how I've been when you need something…so what is it?" Sonic took out the darts with smiley faces and showed them to his friend.

Sonic gave Dex the darts, "Where are these from?" Dex stared at them for a minute, took out his glasses, and looked at them again. He looked back up at Sonic and said, "These belong to Super Duper Cloners Inc." "I know that! Where do they come from?" Sonic asked. "I'll give you the coordinates!" He took out a piece of paper, and wrote down where to go. Sonic took the paper and left.

Shadow and Padamy finally arrived at their destination, and unpacked. Shadow looked at Padamy with a humongous smile, and said, "You'll be safe here, Senator!" Padamy smiled back, but didn't say anything. She was preoccupied. She still couldn't figure out why someone was after her. Did she really have any enemies? Padamy tried to be nice to everyone she met, so why was someone after her? She gave up on thinking about it.

Sonic landed on the planet described by Dex, and walked up to a building. The doors swung open, and this really tall guy greeted him, and offered to take his coat. Sonic kept his coat on, but followed the tall guy around as he was giving Sonic the grand tour. Sonic noticed a bunch of clones and asked why they were there. The tall guy replied, "They're the Jedi's clone army, of course!" Sonic was puzzled, the Jedi's never asked for a clone army!

Sonic then went to see the man who the clones were made from. His name was Jingle Fett, and happened to be a clown. He had a son, who was also a clown, named Bozo Fett. After a quick conversation, Sonic decided to leave and let Chao-da know about the clone army. At his ship he sent a transmission telling Chao-da where the army was, and important things like that, but the shooting of a laser gun cut it off.

Jingle Fett shot the gun. Sonic was in deep trouble if he couldn't get out of the situation. He took out his light saber, and started reflecting the lasers. When he got close enough, he started fighting back. Jingle Fett got out of the way using his jetpack. "The bounty hunter from the cantina!" Sonic thought. He ran after Jingle Fett, and jumped up to grab hold of his leg. The jetpack wasn't strong enough to hold both of them.

The two started sliding down the wall of the building. Sonic got his light saber, and started attacking Jingle Fett as best as he could. Jingle Fett used his jetpack again, and flew towards his ship. Sonic jumped up to the top as soon as Jingle Fett and Bozo Fett were taking off. He stuck a tracking device to their ship, got in his own ship, and the chase was on.


	8. Shadow is Officially Motherless

-1**Chapter 3: Shadow is Officially Motherless**

Shadow was starting to have bad dreams. They all had one thing in common, and that was that Shadow's mom would die from choking on Fritos. One night, he got out of bed and walked over to his backpack. He took out his Winnie the Pooh nightlight, and turned it on. He felt safer, but he still had the dreams. He was getting very scared; so every night he would eat a bean burrito because it would make him sleepy.

The next day (the day after he ran out of burritos) he and Padamy were playing I Spy. "I spy something pink!" Padamy said. Shadow was feeling very sleepy, but he managed to yell, "FRITOS!" Padamy stared at Shadow for a moment then said, "Fritos are orangey-brown." "FRITOS!" Shadow replied. "Are you okay?" "FRITOS!" "What's wrong?" "FRITOS!" "Aggh! You're crazy!" "FRITOS!"

Padamy took Shadow to see a doctor. On the way to the doctor, Shadow kept yelling, "FRITOS!" "Doctor, please tell me what's wrong with my friend here. He won't shut up about Fritos." The doctor took a look at him, "He misses his mother." Shadow burst out crying, "MOMMY! I MISS YOU!" Padamy took out her umbrella so she wouldn't be soaked in tears, and they left.

Meanwhile, Sonic was having his own problems. His ship ran out of gas so he had to stop chasing Jingle Fett long enough to refuel his ship's tank. When he finally caught up with Jingle Fett, his ship had landed on the planet of Geonosis. Sonic read the sign right next to his ship that read: "You must be this tall to land here and fight the bad guys!" Sonic wasn't tall enough, so he had to put his mother's high heels on.

Shadow complained to Padamy, "We have to go see my mommy!" Padamy didn't want him to cry again, so she agreed. They got in the space ship and headed for the desert area of Tatooine. When they got there, they found Charmy who was different than what he used to look like. Now he looked fat and old. He had turned into the most terrible thing possible: a hobo! He didn't even smile when they saw him.

"Where's my mommy?" Shadow cried, "Where? Where? Where?" He started jumping around, and throwing a fit like a little baby. Charmy looked up at them, "I sold her…to a guy with no legs." Shadow grabbed Charmy by the collar and asked, "WHERE!" Charmy pointed to a house in the distance that anyone could barely see. Shadow grabbed Padamy, and went over to the house as fast as possible. "MOMMY!"

Shadow was told that his mom was kidnapped by midget things that were very evil and made the worst shrimp cocktail this side of the Mississippi. He had no clue where the Mississippi was, but went after his mom. He reached the camp where the midget things were staying, and snuck into the tent where his mom was. His mom had been tortured and starved, so she didn't look very good.

"MOMMY!" Shadow yelled. His mom looked up, and whispered, "Shut up! Do you want the midget things to here you?" Shadow then whispered, "Mommy! You looked hungry, how about some Fritos?" Shadow's mother nodded, and ate the Fritos. She ate them so quickly, that she chocked on one, and died. "Darn it! That's exactly what I was trying to avoid!"

Shadow jumped out of the tent with his light saber, and started killing all the midget things because he was sad. After they were dead, he took his mom's body back to the house where her owner was, and buried her. "I'm going to miss you mommy." He kneeled down, and put a Frito on top of the grave. "This Frito will always be with you, even if it blows away!" He got up, and started crying…


	9. Monsters on Planet Geonosis

-1**Chapter 4: Monsters on Planet Geonosis**

Sonic was bored, so he sent a transmission to Shadow and Chao-da about where he was and why he liked Cottage Cheese so much. While making the transmission, he noticed a bean burrito lying on the ground. "Ooh! A burrito!" Sonic said. After taking a bite, some weird looking mosquito things were surrounding him. The transmission ended with him yelling for help, and was sent.

Shadow received the message while getting on his ship and watched it. "He took a burrito! Without me!" Shadow got really mad and pulled Padamy onto the ship. "We're going after Sonic!" he yelled. Padamy jumped for joy since it would be her first road trip. They left for Geonosis while Shadow kept getting madder with each bite of burrito he ate (being mad is hungry work).

Chao-da and Mace Windbreakerflurgerborgiedewpookyface (or Windbreaker, for short) were having a conversation about swiss cheese when they received the message. After watching the message, Windbreaker had the idea of going and getting the clone army to help Sonic. Chao-da agreed, except he wanted to do it since it's been so long since he had driven anywhere.

Sonic was floating in a hover jail-thingy, and being fed lima beans against his will. A voice from behind said, "We will stop torturing you, if you tell us why you are here." Sonic recognized the voice as the voice of Count Dooky-Face. "I'll never talk, Count! No matter how many lima beans I have to eat!" Count Dooky-Face was surprised at this statement, but left Sonic to his torture.

Before the Count could leave, Shadow and Padamy came bursting through the door. Shadow ran right up to Sonic with his light saber ready. "You ate a burrito without me? You're going down, Tubby!" Sonic stared at Shadow, and then said, "First of all, the burrito was a trap! Second of all, Count Dooky-Face is the real enemy, not me! Third of all, the burrito tasted nasty! Fourth of all, I'm not fat! Fifth of all…you're crazy!"

Shadow got really confused because Sonic's sentence was more than three words, and Shadow's brain couldn't handle all of it. Count Dooky-Face took this opportunity to capture Shadow and Padamy, and send the three good guys to the arena. They were sentenced to be tied to poles, and eaten by giant, ugly monsters. Shadow could handle just giant things, but not ugly things and decided to go into the fetal position, and cry.

While on the poles, Shadow stared at Sonic very angrily. "Why did you come here?" asked Sonic. "You ate a burrito without me!" Shadow said, still angry. Sonic thought for a moment, then said, "Gee wilikers, I never thought of that!" Shadow felt happy to have his point proven, but it didn't last long since there were giant, ugly monsters walking towards them. Shadow tried to go into the fetal position, but it didn't go very well since he was chained to his pole.

Sonic had to face a giant lizard thing with crab legs. Shadow had to fight a giant rhino thing with a terrible case of bad breath and athlete's foot. Padamy was against a tiger that had a face not even it's mother could love. The battle didn't last long since Sonic and Shadow used their light sabers to get free and kill their monsters, and Padamy magically got free and used her gun to shoot her monster.

Up on a little balcony sat the Count, and Jingle Fett. Behind them, there was the sound of a light saber coming on. It was Windbreaker! He came with a bunch of Jedi's, and started fighting. Unfortunately, Count Dooky-Face was on the dark side of the force and had his own light saber. The battle was about to begin, but Chao-da was nowhere to be found. Windbreaker thought to himself, "Where is he?"


	10. Count DookyFace and the Clone Wars

-1**Chapter 5: Count Dooky-Face and the Clone Wars**

Windbreaker held his light saber in his special stance, and prepared to attack. Count Dooky-Face had Jingle Fett take care of him, but that didn't work very well. After Jingle Fett shot a few times (which were misses), Windbreaker came up and sliced his head off. Jingle Fett's head fell to the ground of the battlefield, until Bozo Fett came and picked it up. He stared at it for a long time, and then swore to become a great bounty hunter clown.

Windbreaker came for Count Dooky-Face, who flew away on Jingle Fett's jetpack. About this time Chao-da finally showed up with the clone army. "Win you will, or have to slap you in the face I shall!" he said. The clones went to fight the mosquitoes that were trying to get rid of the three prisoners. Windbreaker called to Sonic, "Go after the Count before he gets away!"

Sonic headed for Chao-da's ship, and hopped aboard. Shadow saw Sonic, and hopped aboard, too. Sonic was annoyed that Shadow tagged along, and said, "Hey! How about you jump off the ship and die?" Shadow thought it over for a minute, and then said, "Maybe later…where are we going?" Sonic explained that he needed to go kill Count Dooky-Face because of his name, and the fact that he was a bad guy.

"Well I'm coming, too!" Shadow said. They finally reached where Count Dooky-Face had run off to, so they ran in after him. He was waiting for them with his light saber, and gave them a minute to get theirs. "I must say," the Count started, "The Jedi's are still very persistent!" Shadow said, "Stop using big words!" He ran up with his light saber, and jumped to attack.

Count Dooky-Face quickly cut off his hand. "Darn it! That's my burrito eating hand!" Shadow said as he fell to the ground crying. Sonic shook his head, then went to fight. Sonic put up more of a fight than Shadow did, but was still no match for the Count. After Sonic had been knocked out, Chao-da waddled in on his cane. "Stupid you are, cutting off a burrito eating hand you do not!"

Chao-da took off his cloak, and took out his light saber. The Count burst out laughing at the sight of an old guy taking out a light saber. "What are you going to do…cut my toes off?" Chao-da replied, "If I have to!" and the battle began. The two were evenly matched, so the battle was actually getting good. Chao-da was bouncing off the walls and every now and then came in for an attack.

Suddenly, Count Dooky-Face used his Force Lightning. Chao-da had some trouble blocking it, but then fired it back at him. "I am impressed by your skill, considering you're what…1000 years old?" The Count said as he laughed again. Chao-da only took out his light saber again, and said, "Shut up you will, before to make I have!" Chao-da was going faster than ever before. Finally, Count Dooky-Face ran to a ship and flew away like a little sissy.

After the battle was over, everyone returned to what they were doing. Before Shadow could do anything, he had to get a new hand. After doing so, he returned to be Padamy's bodyguard, at which time they became happily married. For them, this story was a happy ending. Sonic returned with Chao-da and Windbreaker to the Council Hall. There they did absolutely nothing except watch old sitcom reruns, and ate chips.

Count Dooky-Face went back to his master. There they started constructing a plan to get Shadow on their side, mainly because he was considered the chosen one. On Shadow and Padamy's wedding day, Shadow had a little problem. Padamy tried putting the ring onto Shadow's robotic hand. Since this didn't work, Shadow's hand malfunctioned. "Darn it! That was my other burrito eating hand! Now I have to get a new one!"

**THE END**


	11. Rescuing the Emperor

**Chapter 1: Rescuing the Emperor**

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" Shadow yelled. The cannon in front of him blew up. "Good job, Shadow, now let's get to the General's ship and get this over with!" Sonic said. Sonic and Shadow were in separate jets, but heading for the same location. Shadow noticed something, "Look master, the door is closing!" Shadow said. Sonic noticed it, too, "Increase speed!" They went as fast as their jets could take them, and barely made it in.

They both jumped out of their ships. "Woo-hoo! Let's do it again!" Shadow yelled as he threw his fists up. Sonic sighed, "Don't get too cocky." Sonic motioned for his android to follow them. "R4, can you open this elevator?" R4 made a few noises that sounded like people in a cafeteria on bean day, and went to the elevator door. It hooked up to the elevator's mainframe, and opened the door.

"Good work, R4. Stay here in case we need help." Sonic commanded as he and Shadow went into the elevator. R4 made a few more squeaks and pops, and the door closed. "Doesn't listening to R4 make you want to laugh?" Shadow asked. Sonic chuckled, "You're worse after eating a burrito!" "Very funny…" Shadow replied. Suddenly, the elevator stopped.

"What's going on? R4? R4! Fix the elevator!" Sonic ordered. Little did he know that R4 had to stop controlling the elevator because there were to droids inspecting the ship landing dock. Shadow used his light saber to make a hole through the roof, and started to climb out. "Shadow! Get down!" Sonic called. Shadow reached out his hand, and Sonic grabbed it. Soon, they were both out of the elevator.

After getting to a hallway, they looked around. They found a directory to see where they were. "We are here!" Shadow said, pointing to an X that said "You Are Here" on the directory. "Well…we need to be here!" Sonic said pointing to a spot labeled "Jail Cell #4234623846248734673". They ran off into their desired direction. Reaching it, they found the Emperor.

"Yay! I found him…I mean, we found him!" Shadow said. The Emperor said hello, but it wasn't heard, because at that time a voice from behind was talking, "Well, look who it is!" It was Count Dooky-Face! "You better watch it, Count…I'm stronger than last time." Shadow said, taking out his light saber. Sonic also took out his light saber, and the two ran up to the Count.

It quickly turned into a one-sided fight, until the Count used the Force to knock Sonic back and drop a piano that came out of nowhere on him. "That's it, Dooky-Face! You're going down!" Shadow yelled, and went twice as fast as before. Shadow knocked away the Count's light saber, and grabbed it. "What are you waiting for?" asked the Emperor, "Kill him!" Shadow argued with the Emperor for a minute, but did what he was told. He grabbed Sonic, and they ran out of the jail. "I shouldn't have killed him." Shadow said.

Running through the hallway, a beam came out of nowhere, and trapped the Jedi's and escapee. "What do we do?" asked Sonic who now came to. "Relax, master. R4 will be here any minute!" R4 did come, but came so fast, that he ran into a wall. Unfortunately, it killed him, so they were still stuck. Some Storm Troopers came and took the three guys to General Nauseous' main room.

"Where are my Tums?" demanded Nauseous (he lived up to his name), "Oh good! You have the Jedi's." "Not for long!" Sonic shouted, and he and Shadow took out their light sabers. They killed everyone in the room except Nauseous, the Emperor, and themselves. The General ran away, so the Jedi's and Emperor went to the jets. "That was odd." said Shadow. "Too odd!" Sonic said. They headed back to Naboo, not knowing how odd the situation really was.


	12. What is General Nauseous Up To?

**Chapter 2: What's General Nauseous Up To?**

"What? Why can't I be on the Council?" asked Shadow, very frustrated. "Not ready you are," exclaimed Chao-da. Shadow quickly snapped, "Shut up fur-ball!" Chao-da was ready to kill Shadow, but Windbreaker held him back. "Maybe we should go…" Sonic said, as he ran out the door. Shadow followed Sonic, but turned around and made a face at Chao-da.

"What you did back there was inappropriate!" Sonic exclaimed. He hesitated, but started again, "The Council doesn't trust you, but I have a plan!" Shadow turned around to Sonic, "I'm listening…" Sonic went on, "You be the Emperor's bodyguard, and find out any information you can while I'm gone looking for Nauseous!" Shadow agreed, but only because he really wanted the Council's trust.

The Emperor welcomed Shadow into his office. "Thank you, sir…the reason I'm here is to be your personal bodyguard!" The Emperor thought for a minute, "I could use a Jedi to protect me." Shadow sat down once he was offered a seat, "Why did you have me kill Count Dooky-Face?" The Emperor faced Shadow, "I want you to be stronger. You have the potential to be extremely powerful"

"There's a story of a man who found a hidden power in the Force. He became the world's strongest Jedi. Unfortunately, he died before sharing it with the world." The Emperor said. Shadow asked, "How did he die?" "He choked on a Frito…but that's beside the point. The point is that since I found the documents he wrote on his power, I can teach you how to be the strongest Jedi in the world! Even stronger than he was!"

Sonic had now reached the planet General Nauseous was believed to be hiding on. He met with the people who ruled the planet. "General Nauseous is believed to be here," said Sonic. The planet leader nodded, "We know he's here! He's in that tower over there." The planet leader pointed to the highest tower on the planet. "Thank you for your help!" Sonic said as he ran off. He accidentally ran into his ship, but quickly got up and went on.

Once Sonic reached the General's hideout, he jumped down from the balcony with his light saber ready. General Nauseous was waiting for him with four light sabers (he had four arms). Without saying anything, the battle began. Nearly right away, Sonic's light saber was knocked out of his hand, but not before he cut off three of Nauseous' hands (he was a robot, so he didn't bleed or anything).

Sonic ran around looking for something to fight with, and at the same time trying not to get killed. He found a laser gun, and took aim at a weak spot in General Nauseous' stomach. He shot it three times, which made General Nauseous catch on fire because it was full of Tums and Alka-Seltzer, and as we all know, those two are highly flammable! A few sparks hit Sonic, so his cloak caught on fire. "AGGHHHH! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!" he yelled. He got on the ground, and did just that.

Sonic got off the ground with his cloak burnt to a crisp. "I'm okay!" he said, as he gave the thumbs up sign to show it. He went looking for his light saber because it was his best friend, next to Shadow, and the only one he could talk to about Gouda Feta Cheese. He found it lying on the ground, next to some of the General's light sabers. He decided to take them all as he headed back to his ship.

Shadow raced through the hallway. Since Chao-da had gone to visit the Wookies, Windbreaker was in charge. Windbreaker was in the council room, looking out the window. "Windbreaker! I have suspicion to believe that the Emperor is a bad guy!" Windbreaker looked surprised, "How could this be?" Shadow replied, "He knows the ways of the Force, and he has that awful sour milk smell like most bad guys do!" "If he is a bad guy, you can be on the Council!" He ran towards the Emperor's room, and Shadow followed.


	13. Emperor Eggman Revealed

**Chapter 3: Emperor Eggman Revealed**

Shadow stopped to catch his breath, "Where is the Emperor's room?" Windbreaker looked around, "This way!" He started running, but tripped, "I'm okay!" Shadow came to help him up. "You don't know where you're going do you?" Windbreaker smiled, "Absolutely not." They eventually wound up in the right room, where the Emperor was sitting in his chair eating donuts.

"Hewwo boyth! Howth it goinck?" the Emperor asked with his mouthful of glazed goodness. Windbreaker took out his light saber, "You're under arrest for knowing the Force, eating donuts, and talking with your mouth full!" The Emperor swallowed, "Oh yeah? Arrest this!" He sent out a shockwave of energy that Windbreaker easily blocked. The attack sent back, made the Emperor's true form appear.

"You're Emperor Eggman! The guy we've been after for twenty years!" Shadow yelled. Eggman faced Shadow as best as he could, "Help me! He will kill me if you don't help!" Shadow tried to stop Windbreaker by telling him that Eggman deserved a fair trial, but Windbreaker wouldn't have it. Shadow took out his light saber and half a second later, Windbreaker was missing a hand.

Windbreaker fell to the floor crying. Eggman got up, and thanked Shadow. Windbreaker started to get up, but he caught Eggman's eye. Eggman turned around and started using his lightning move again. "No. No. No. No. No. NO!" The Emperor sent out one final blast, and Windbreaker flew out the window, falling 30,000 feet to his doom. "Thank you my boy!" said Eggman. "What have I done?" Shadow asked, "That wasn't the right thing to do!"

Eggman looked at Shadow, "I know you think you did wrong, but it was a good thing to do…you saved my life!" Shadow looked up, "Teach me this ultimate power!" Eggman agreed, "But first, we need to give you a stupid Darth name…how about, Darth Nader?" Shadow felt proud of his new name, even it did sound stupid. "Thank you…master. What do I do now?"

Shadow…I mean, Darth Nader, was sent to go kill people. He killed little Jedi's, viceroys, traveling salesmen, you name it…he probably killed it! While Darth Nader was off being an assassin, Eggman called his men to begin Operation 45345623457892349. This mission was to kill all the Jedi's in the troop's current area. This included Sonic. Sonic was caught in a crossfire that was meant to kill him. He did the only thing he could.

Sonic jumped off the ledge of where he was. It was a 40,000 foot drop. Luckily, the droid controlling his ship saw this, and saved him. He left back to Naboo. He wanted to see Shadow. He missed his little apprentice, they used to have such fun chasing bad guys, killing bad guys, and watching reruns of the Brady Bunch. Little did he know that Shadow was no longer his "Little Buddy".

Sonic arrived at Naboo just in time for absolutely nothing. Literally, no one was there. He went into the archives room to see what had been happening. He saw the video of Shadow coming and killing the little kids. He was shocked…he had to see Padamy, maybe she knew something about what Shadow had been up to. As he walked out, a voice from behind asked, "Miss him you do. Feel your pain I do. Turned to the Dark Side young Shadow has."

The voice, was obviously Chao-da's, and gave comfort to Sonic knowing someone else survived the attack on the Jedi's. "I have to go straighten him out. Maybe Padamy can help me." Sonic said. Chao-da nodded, "Do this you must, kill the fat Emperor I must!" Sonic walked away in the direction of Padamy's house. Chao-da walked away (very slowly) in the direction of the Emperor's room.


	14. Sonic and Shadow's Final Showdown

**Chapter 4: Sonic and Shadow's Final Showdown**

**The Good, The Bad, and The Porcupiny**

Sonic had talked Padamy into coming with him to go get Shadow, and talk him out of being a bad guy. Sonic had to lure Padamy with Bleu Cheese to make her walk onto the ship. Soon, they were off to find Shadow on the planet, Mustafar. Eventually, they'll stop calling him Shadow because they will find out that his name changed to Darth Nader in the last chapter.

When they reached Mustafar, Shadow…Darth Nader had just walked out of a meeting room where he had killed the viceroy. Padamy ran to him, and told him to stop being bad, and become a good guy. He chocked her for a little while, but Sonic talked him out of killing his wife. "You brought him here to kill me didn't you?" Shadow asked Padamy. Padamy shook her head, but Shadow walked over to kill Sonic.

Sonic was stunned, "I don't want to have to fight you, buddy!" Shadow took off his cloak, "I'm not your Buddy anymore…or Skippy, or Dippy, or Nippy, or…" Sonic took off his cloak and took out his light saber. Shadow took out his light saber, too. Sonic gave him one last chance, "Don't fight me…I'll just have to kill you…" Shadow jumped to him and started swinging his light saber.

Sonic blocked every move. Sonic forced Shadow back into the meeting room. Shadow jumped onto a table and started attacking Sonic from there. "STOP!" said Sonic, "We didn't start this off properly!" Shadow agreed, and they got on separate ends of the room. Sonic called to him, "On the count of three…draw." Shadow nodded, and Sonic began the countdown.

Suddenly, the theme music of The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly started playing. Sonic stopped counting, and said, "Shadow! Turn off that mp3 player!" Shadow put it away, and the music stopped. "Sorry…" Sonic began counting again, "1...74...32...11...65...86...29...100650345...2...76...34...51...87...69...3...83..." Shadow shook his head in disappointment, "You yell draw after saying three!"

Chao-da finally made it to the Emperor's room. The guards came to attack, but Chao-da used the Force, and dropped a lava lamp on them. "A piano that was supposed to be!" The guards died anyway, because the lava lamp had been on for hours, and was now really hot. Eggman stood up, and before saying anything, he swallowed his donuts. "How much did I pay to get those guys?" he asked.

Chao-da took off his cloak, and took out his tiny light saber. He also took out Mr. Snuggles, who was his teddy bear. He gave Mr. Snuggles a quick kiss, and threw him at Eggman. Eggman nearly died from the attack, but got back up, and took out his light saber. His light saber had a donut shaped tip. Chao-da's light saber had a teddy bear shaped tip, even though this entire paragraph was pointless.

The two started fighting, but they were evenly matched. Eggman stopped for a moment and said, "You fight very well old man, but you are no match for my…" he paused as he stared into space and drooled. He finally got out of his trance, and finished his sentence, "…intellect!" They continued fighting, until they were in the Meeting room (Naboo's meeting room, not Mustafar's).

Chao-da fell down to the bottom, but quickly got up. Eggman used the Force, and started dropping pianos on Chao-da. Being the ultimate Jedi he was, Chao-da easily dodged them all. Chao-da hid in the air duct, and crawled to where a friend of his was waiting. They left to go have a secret meeting since Jedi's were now official outlaws. Once Sonic took care of his business, he would also meet with them.

"DRAW!" Sonic yelled. Sonic and Shadow took out their light sabers. "Now what?" Shadow asked. Sonic thought for a moment, "I don't know…" The two just started fighting again. Sonic knocked Shadow against a wall, where he accidentally pulled a switch that caused the lava on the planet to go out of control. The fight kept going, and it took them outside where little spurts of lava could hit them.

They fought out to a ledge that was hanging above the flowing magma by a thread. They fought out to the edge of it, where it eventually gave out. The two fell to the magma, but survived on top of the floating ledge. It broke into a bunch of small pieces, and separated the two fighters. They kept trying to get close enough to each other to keep fighting, but they could only get close enough for about a second.

Sonic was able to jump onto safe ground. Shadow was still on his floating block, but ready to jump onto the ground. Unfortunately, he was too far away to make it without doing a super jump. If he tried it, Sonic could easily kill him while he jumped, if he did a regular jump, there would be no way he could make it. "Don't try it, Shadow!" Sonic called.

Shadow super jumped anyway. He was jumping over Sonic's head, when Sonic quickly slashed at him. Shadow came down hard…with no legs. Sonic walked away, sad for his friend. Shadow yelled at him as he walked away, but it eventually burst into a scream, because the lava had caught up to him and was now burning him. He didn't die though, mainly because he was a main character, but also because he was a magical pixie…just kidding about the pixie part.

Sonic took Padamy onto the ship. They had to go to the hospital to see what was wrong with Padamy. Now, Shadow was all alone. He had killed everybody who lived on Mustafar, so there was literally no one there. He laid there for a minute crying, then did the only other thing he thought he could do to try to not feel pain. "Nobody knows the trouble I've seen…Nobody knows, but Jesus…"


	15. Darth Nader

**Chapter 5: Darth Nader**

**Ralph, That Is**

Shadow had just finished the 43rd round of Nobody Know The Trouble I've Seen, when a ship flew over his head. It was Emperor Eggman's ship, which means he was rescued. The Emperor walked over to him and examined him. "Get the first aid kit! We're going to need a lot of bandages!" Shadow (who didn't feel up to being called Darth Nader right now) looked up with a sad face.

Sonic watched as the robotic doctors as they tested Padamy. "I wonder what's wrong with her…" he said. Chao-da walked in and looked at the testing, "Tragic this day has been. Time to heal she needs." Sonic looked at Chao-da, "Those are some powerful words!" Chao-da turned to him, "Not really…got it out of a book I did!" Sonic seemed a little disappointed, "Oh…"

Shadow was lying on a table when he woke up. "What's going on?" Eggman was standing right next to him, "We're fixing you! You're getting a suit to help keep you alive!" Shadow looked at him, "Okay…but it better not have any girly stuff on it, like a smiley face or ponies!" Eggman gave him a face like: "Uh-Oh…better take of the smiley face and ponies!"

Shadow lie there doing nothing, waiting for the robots to finish with his suit. He started humming…then broke out into song, "99 bottle of coke on the wall, 99 bottles of coke…" The singing stopped immediately, because Eggman had knocked him out using a frying pan. While Shadow was out like a light, Eggman took off the smiley face sticker. Then, a mask came down and latched onto Shadow's helmet.

"She's about to have a baby!" The doctor robot exclaimed. Sonic went into the room, "Do you here that, Padamy? You and Shadow are going to have a baby! Well, you are, Shadow didn't come back to the good side." Sonic looked down at the floor. Just a second later, a baby's cry was heard. "It's a boy!" The doctor said. Padamy looked at her new baby boy, "Luke." she said. A minute or so later, another baby could be heard. The doctor yelled, "Twins! This one's a girl!" Padamy said, "Leia." With that, she was dead.

Shadow finally woke up again, now in his full suit. "Where's-my voice has changed! Cool!" He decided to test his new voice out, "Luke, I am your father!" He looked around, "I always wanted to say that!" Eggman just stared at him. Shadow started again, "Okay! Where's Padamy?" Eggman looked at him, "I'm afraid…you killed her!" Shadow stared at Eggman wide-eyed (no one could tell because you couldn't see his eyes behind the mask). "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. He was so mad, he killed some robots by just looking at them. He cried again, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonic took the babies. "Oh you two are so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!" Chao-da got really annoyed by the baby talk, so he quickly interrupted, "Do something with the babies we must!" Sonic got serious again, "Yes sir! But what do we do with them?" "We have to give them to somebody, but have them separated." Sonic agreed. First, they had a meeting with the guy who helped save Chao-da.

"I'd love to take a baby! My wife and I have wanted a daughter for a very long time." The man exclaimed. "Good." said Chao-da, "Yours she is." Sonic got up, "I know of a family that would love to have the other baby!" Chao-da nodded, "Take the baby to them you will. Ways to contact your old master I have also." Sonic looked at Chao-da, "Knuckles? Why would I want to talk to an old loon like him?"

Sonic took Luke to the family that took care of Shadow's mother from Episode 2. "Do you remember that man whose mother belonged to you, and the woman that came with him?" "Yes," said the man, "Here's where they buried his mother!" Sonic looked at the grave. For some reason, something was missing. There was an imprint where a Frito had been. "Well, this is their boy. The mom died, and the dad is a bad guy, so will you look after this baby?" The couple agreed, and took Luke.

Sonic went off. He didn't know where he was going, but he rode around in his ship. Sonic never left Tatooine. As for Chao-da, he had to take a ship to the planet of Dagobah. He stayed there in hiding. Chao-da was never heard from again, but Sonic knew he was alive. Sonic never got in touch with his master, Knuckles. Thus ends our story…for at least thirty years, anyway!

**THE END**


End file.
